


Persistence Pays Off

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Presents, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has been doggedly courting Tony despite their being quasi-enemies.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 125
Kudos: 789





	Persistence Pays Off

**Author's Note:**

> There is waaay more backstory in this than I'm used to for such a short thing. But, I like it enough I'm not binning it. So, enjoy this strange thing XD

People had thrown themselves at Tony all his life. 

First, he was the son of Howard Stark. Then he was _Tony_ Stark. Finally, he was _Iron Man_.

He had money, good looks, power, prestige and was occasionally a hero. Everyone wanted a piece of him. It was normal.

What _wasn’t_ normal was having a Norse Demi-God and quasi _enemy_ start doing it.

Oh, Loki didn’t exactly throw himself at Tony’s feet. But when Tony stopped dating Pepper, Loki started very blatantly tossing his hat into the ring.

It started with a group of villains being left on the landing bay of his tower. They were tied up with green string and came with a note attached.

_Anthony Stark,  
I am aware that these mortals have been causing you difficulty.  
While I am certain you would have found them eventually, consider this a gift of expedition and affection.  
Loki._

He’d been suitably confused and a little freaked out. When he’d taken the note to Thor (after passing the villains on to the authorities) Thor had exclaimed with a measure of surprised delight that Loki was courting him.

Tony had screwed up his face. Not enjoying that visual. Thor had shrugged and informed him that his lack of enthusiasm wouldn’t stop Loki. He would continue to present his case until Tony chose another.

Apparently, Loki was nothing if not determined.

Tony had groaned and decided to simply ignore the problem and hope (that like most things) Thor was wrong about his brother.

But it turned out, he wasn’t.

The gifts and notes continued, ranging from the strange (a fucking _animal head_. Thor said it was a high honour to have a bilgesnipe, he thought it was fucking weird).

To the cliché (a vase full of roses, although charming them to be red and gold like Iron Man was kind of cool).

And the annoyingly _awesome_ (Asgardian metal and engineering books that Thor winced over because, apparently giving them to Tony was illegal. Tony gleefully flaunted them around the penthouse for a week just to see Thor’s constipated face).

It went on for several weeks without pause and without any sign of the Trickster God – but when Tony started to date a physicist he met at a convention. Loki’s magical presents ceased abruptly.

Tony had found himself disappointed when there was nothing to gawk at or roll his eyes over. He even found he missed the backhand compliments Loki sometimes layered into his notes.

The fling with the physicist only lasted a few weeks and Tony swore it had nothing to do with Loki that he dumped her.

But he couldn’t help the small surge of relief that he felt when the gifts returned only a few days later.

The truth was that he admired Loki’s persistence. It took guts to continue undaunted in the face of Tony’s silent rejections. The _truth_ was that despite never having considered Loki as a romantic prospect, he wasn’t blind to the guy’s _very_ attractive physique and _incredible_ brain.

But just because he considered Loki to be intelligent and interesting, it didn’t mean he was ready to accept the guy’s courtship.

Or at least, he hadn’t at the start.

Several _months_ in and Tony was starting to wonder if he wasn’t already in some kind of relationship. 

He hadn’t even _seen_ Loki since the gifts started. It was always a one-sided magical drop in. Thor said that wasn’t unusual in Elven courtships. He did acknowledge that in most cases, the intended was able to _approach_ the suitor to express their thoughts and feelings on the matter.

Tony thought it was typical that Loki was making it impossible for him to tell Loki to leave him alone.

Although, Tony _did_ know that he could get his point across with a quick conversation to Thor or by painting a message across his tower for the mage to see. He’d also seen from his brief fling, that dating someone else _would_ shut Loki up.

Tony didn’t like what it said that he knew of those options but didn’t try any of them.

In fact, if he was being honest, he was starting to think about… accepting.

He knew it was a potential mistake. That Loki could be playing the long game to knife him in the stomach but… Tony didn’t buy it. He and Loki had always had a mutual respect and a teasing banter that never turned vicious.

Loki might be willing to lie, scheme and trick his enemies, but Tony didn’t think he’d done enough to truly make Loki seek that level of revenge on him.

Which meant Loki genuinely _liked_ him. 

And that was something worth investigating. It was just _contacting_ Loki that was the problem.

Tossing some dried fruit in his hand, Tony asked, “Do you think a green flag would be enough?”

“Should you not place gold horns on it, Sir?” JARVIS questioned.

His tone of voice _dripped_ with disapproval. Tony ignored it and threw a piece into the air, catching it in his mouth and chewing. It was an Asgardian wildberry. It tasted a bit like a strawberry mixed with an orange. He was really becoming obsessed with them.

“That’s true, if I just did green, maybe the Hulk would think I’m coming onto him.”

“I believe Dr Banner would be a _wiser_ choice for a sexual liaison, Sir,” JARVIS said dryly.

“I’m sensing a hint of reproach there, J.”

“I have made my opinions and Mr Liesmith’s negative qualities well known, Sir.”

Tony grinned. “You know I only like cons when they come with _pros_ , J.”

“In this case, I do not believe it would be wise to encourage you.”

Tony laughed and tossed another berry into his mouth. He chewed slowly and lifted the half empty green satchel. 

“I’ll need to ask him to bring me more of these. I think he’ll be worth dating just for his fruit connections.”

“If that is all you require, you are easier to charm than I anticipated.”

Tony jolted upright from his position lying on the couch. His eyes went wide to find Loki standing behind him. It was a miracle that JARVIS hadn’t started blaring any alarms, but then Loki could easily be suppressing them.

Loki wasn’t in his battle armour, but he was wearing a leather jacket, tunic, pants and boots. He looked casual but still otherworldly and regal. His hair was brushed back behind his ears and his hands were clasped behind his back. He was looking _very_ self-satisfied. 

“Were you _spying_ on me?” Tony asked, still feeling off-kilter.

“Not in such words,” Loki answered. “More an awareness of your responses, specifically if you should wish for me to visit you.”

“And I assume if I wanted you to visit you so I could _complain_ …?”

Loki smiled faintly. “Perhaps I might have disregarded those ones.”

Tony couldn’t help his small snort of amusement. “Figures.”

“When one has the reputation that I do,” Loki said. “It is best to practice discretion and patience in gaining what I desire.”

Tony swallowed. “What you desire?”

“Yes,” Loki replied, his gaze never wavering from Tony. “I believe I have made that clear.”

Tony licked his lips. “You have.”

“Then all that remains is your response.” Loki grinned faintly. “But, if I might perhaps, _sweeten_ the deal.” 

He lifted his hand and a small green satchel appeared. He bent at the waist in something that _almost_ resembled a bow to put it within Tony’s reach.

Tony already had a fair idea of what it would be. He took it and the weight and feeling were something he was well accustomed to. He pulled on the string and looked inside to find a full bag of berries. Tony shook his head again.

“Just had them waiting, did you?”

“On the contrary,” Loki said. “It just so happens that you enjoy my preferred food between meals.”

Tony’s head jerked up and he felt something warm flare through his chest.

“Are you telling me these were _your_ satchels?”

Loki inclined his head. “I have many of them, and I enjoyed knowing you not only accepted a gift, but something of mine.”

Not sure how to reply to that, Tony shelved it for a moment.

“You had to know I was always more likely to say no than yes.”

Loki nodded again. 

“And you still tried?”

“Much in my life has commenced with little chance of success.” Loki smirked. “It merely means I must apply more unconventional methods.”

_Like keeping me from saying anything until I was more inclined to say **yes.**_

“You’re kind of an asshole, you know that?” Tony said, but he was grinning as he did it.

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “But I am under the impression, Anthony, that you can be too.”

“You saying we’ll match each other well?”

“Precisely.”

Tony chuckled. He also glanced down at the two satchels of fruit in his hands. _Loki’s satchels_. It somehow made it even more intimate. When he glanced up again, he startled to find Loki had moved without making a sound. He was now on the opposite side of the couch, _inches_ from Tony.

His heart sped up but it wasn’t from fear.

“Tell me, Anthony Stark,” Loki said softly. “Will you consent to an evening meal spent in my company?”

Tony tried not to smile.

“Is that the Asgardian way of saying ‘ _can I take you out for dinner tonight?_ ’”

“Would you prefer ‘ _Netflix and chill’_?” Loki drawled.

Tony barked out a laugh. He couldn’t help it. 

“Okay, that was _not_ something I ever expected you to say.”

Loki grinned. “I would be willing to say much more to you, should you consent.”

Desire sparked through Tony, because Loki’s words hinted not just at amusing ‘Earth vernacular’ it hinted at _dirty_ talk. Tony _loved_ dirty talk and he could imagine Loki would be _phenomenal_ at it.

Yet, it wasn’t the only reason he was leaning towards agreement. It was because Loki had _chased_ him. He’d sent him gifts, continued unhindered and made him feel, well, _special_. Loki wasn’t interested in his name or money. The only thing that could _possibly_ interest Loki was… _him_.

He liked that and he was tempted to give Loki a shot.

In fact, he was more than tempted. He’d already made his decision, otherwise, he doubted Loki would have even showed up.

Leaning back against the couch, he let himself relax even as he asked, “So where are you taking me then, Lokes?”

Loki’s grin showed triumph and delight. 

“You will know tonight, Anthony. Wear a suit, I will arrive to collect you at a quarter to seven.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Loki reached out and before Tony could react, the mage took his hand and bent down. He pressed a kiss against his knuckles. Tony’s heart thumped and he had to swallow around a suddenly dry throat.

“Until tonight,” Loki murmured.

He let Tony go and moments later, he was disappearing from the room. Tony let out a rough breath, looking at the space Loki had vacated.

_Well, looks like I’ve got a date._

Picking up a piece of fruit from the new satchel, Tony popped it in his mouth with a grin.

“Hey, J,” he said, continuing as if nothing had happened. “Should I wear green on my date with a Trickster God?”


End file.
